Mirror Mirror On The Wall
by lv63
Summary: Veronica has been out of town for work and meets up with Logan at his club when she gets home. things heat up and he reveals a new design feature she hasn't seen yet. Smut Fic/Establsihed LoVe relationship. Smut futurefic/Established LoVe relationship


**Title: Mirror Mirror On The Wall**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: Things heat up between Veronica and Logan at his club. Smut future-fic/Established LoVe relationship.**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Logan**  
**Spoilers: entire series**  
**Word Count: 2679**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

**Warning: Smut. Lots of it. This is essentially smut for smuts sake. **

**A/N: Takes place about 7 years post finale, and since it isn't mentioned in the fic, Veronica works for the FBI. ( I orginially wrote this as a threesome, but wrote this second version so it would be suitable for FF readers. I may post the other version at some point so if you are interested in reading it let me know!)**

* * *

It was hot and loud and near impossible to move but that's normal. Feeling like a baked sardine is definitely the price you pay for going clubbing in LA. Comfort is not included in the charge at the door that's for sure and even if you own the place you can't guarantee it.

But none of that really mattered to me, with Veronica pressed up against me, her back to my front, her body gyrating to the pulse quickening beat, nothing else could.

I slid my hands over her small frame, both of us moving in time with the music,the silk fabric of her blue dress sticking to her sweaty body. As her left arm came up and circled my neck I seized her lips fiercely and ground against her. With my hand on her stomach just below her breasts I felt her giggle, I was hard as a rock and in public no less and she knew for a fact that it was all because of her, and **for** her.

I smiled and pulled her ear lobe between my teeth before hissing in her ear. "You're so fucking hot, **you** make me so fucking hot, I know you can feel it baby." She laughed again and pressed her ass against me making me groan and slam my eyes shut. The other bodies moving around us seemed oblivious to the sweet torture she was exacting on me and continued their own movements.

Our friends were at the bar and we'd arrived with them so there was no way of sneaking out of there and heading back to our apartment and I had to be there that night anyways, but I really needed this taken care of and she knew it. She'd been out of town for work and we hadn't seen each other in two weeks, so in truth, we **both** had something we needed to take care of.

With every move she made I grew harder, and she began deliberately brushing against my hard on. But two could play that game, I slid one of my hands around her, pressing on her lower belly and I heard her moan.

She turned in my arms so quickly that she nearly knocked me over and attacked my lips, kissing me hard and fast as she pressed her body to mine and I reached down, grabbing a handful of her ass. When she pulled back her eyes were cloudy with lust and she had perspiration speckled over her ivory skin. "Logan, Logan, Logan, you're a bad boy."

I smirked and moved down to capture her lips again. "You haven't seen anything yet."

This wasn't necessarily true, after 7 continuous years together, 5 of them living together, she'd seen a whole hell of a lot, but in public was new. She pulled me down to her, placing her lips at my ear and as she blew in it lightly my cock jumped and she giggled again. "Hmm, well I guess you better take me somewhere private so that I can see."

I closed my eyes and groaned in response. "Fuck, thought you'd never ask."

I grabbed her around the waist and hurried her through the crowd to the newly remodeled private room at the back of the club. It was late on a Thursday and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone back there, one of the benefits to being part owner. And when we got through the door I locked it and tossed her up against the wall pressing my body to hers. She gasped as her legs coiled around my waist and I explored her neck and chest with my lips.

The sweat, and the heat, and the passion were overflowing and everything was fast and hard. Our senses were on the verge of overload and when my cock pressed into her through her panties she let out a long moan and bucked her hips against mine. Feverish kisses, needy groping and passion ensued as I pulled her dress down exposing her perfect breasts to me and I took a pert nipple between my teeth as I continued to grind into her.

Her hands came to my hair pulling and grasping for something, anything, that would get her off and I smiled against her rosy peak as she moaned and sighed. "God Logan, touch me."

I laughed and tugged on her nipple. "I** am** touching you Veronica."

I angled myself closer to her, pressing my dick against her harder and she hiked herself up and then thrust down making me groan. "Touch me lower, now!"

"Fuck." I took her request and delivered, lifting her skirt and sliding my hand between our bodies, under her panties and inside of her wet entrance.

"God Logan! Mmm."

I smirked again as I worked her with my fingers in hard, fast strokes, my lips still roughly exploring her body.

We could still hear the bass of the music and the noise of the crowd and as our bodies found a rhythm in time with our surroundings, the thought of getting caught did nothing but spur us on.

With two fingers curled inside her perfect pussy I brought my thumb to her clit and she cried out in pleasure as she came all over my hand.

I continued moving my fingers as she came down, captured her lips again and then with breathless words and sharp thrusts I spoke. "I'm gonna fuck you now. Right here, right now. I'm gonna shove myself inside you so hard you won't know where I begin and you end Veronica. I'm gonna make you mine."

She whined and her chest pressed against mine. "Fuck yes. Do it now!"

I pulled us away from the wall and carried us over to the couch, running into tables and chairs the whole way. I pushed her down, flipped her around and bent her over the back grinding against her a few times, her hair in my hand and her moaning loudly in anticipation. The entire wall across from us was covered in floor to ceiling mirrors and it just excited me even more, I could see every expression on her face, every bit of movement she made. It was definitely a design addition that was worth the extra money and one that she hadn't seen yet which made it even better.

Once my pants and boxers were around my ankles, I went to rip off her panties, nothing was gonna stop me from fucking the shit out of her in that moment especially not a flimsy piece of lace. So I yanked them off, tossed them on the ground, and entered her hard and fast. With my hand on her hip I plowed into her over and over and she was moaning and squirming, begging for release and as I felt her walls contract I pulled her upper body back up, flush with mine. With her dress scrunched around her belly, all of her was revealed to me in the mirror and when I felt her breath hitch from the discovery of her reflection, I pinched her clit between my fingers and she came long and hard, her body shuddering until she collapsed against me.

I continued my thrusts, slower this time and as she came back down she turned her head to me and smiled. "You could have warned me."

I laughed. "Sorry. Thought you'd like a little surprise. Love you."

Veronica smiled again and pushed me away. "You too, now how about we have some fun."

At her words I swear my dick almost exploded

As she stalked towards the mirrors pushing her dress all the way off of her, my eyes followed her every movement, my hand came down pumping my still ever present erection, and I couldn't help but smile.

As I watched my girl climb into a chair facing the mirror and spread her legs wide, I moved into action. I kicked off my jeans and boxers the rest of the way, removed my shirt and came up behind her as her fingers found her tight canal. As she moved her digits, I stood behind her chair watching her movements in the mirror until I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to feel her so I stepped around the chair and kneeled in front of her adding one of my own fingers to her pussy, she shivered and her eyes closed as she sighed and I grinned in excitement.

I was so lost in her and her body that I was surprised when she pushed me away and stood from the chair pointing at it in silent instruction and in my eagerness to please, I happily took her place as **she** kneeled in front of **me** this time. She enveloped my cock in her mouth so fast my head spun, she began sucking and licking my sensitive flesh and my eyes were rolling back in my head from the feel of it.

With my cock in her mouth and my hand in her hair keeping her head down, I watched through the mirror as her tiny hand moved between her legs again. I groaned loudly as Veronica brought us both sheer pleasure. Her movement on my cock matched hers within her and when she came, I let go as well and she released me from her mouth as I came all over her breasts.

My head fell back against the back of the chair and she climbed into my lap resting against me. When she got up a few seconds later I was positive she was going to get redressed, considering the circumstances of our location I figured once would be it, there'd be more once we got home, but instead she grabbed my shirt cleaned the cum off of her body and climbed back into my lap. I looked at her with astonishment as she leaned in and captured my surprised lips before saying one of my absolute favorite phrases to ever pass her lips. "I want you to fuck me Logan."

"Just try and stop me babe." My cock swelled to full alert again and my fingers immediately found her silky folds entering her quickly. She moaned and fell against my chest and I took her lips as I added a second finger. And as I looked past her into the mirror I could see every movement my fingers made and fuck it was hot, it was like watching a video of us together. Those mirrors truly were worth the money, I never thought this would be so fucking erotic, I mean I knew it would be hot, but fuck; watching myself work her like a fine tuned instrument was a thing of beauty. **She** was a thing of beauty and she made my job a lot fucking easier. I mean, who wouldn't want to be in my position?

I watched with a lustful gaze as she stepped away from me and turned before sitting in my lap again with her back to my front. She went for my hand to return it to her wet center but before she could do anything I lifted her and entered her hard and fast making her scream my name.

Veronica cried out again as I began to move and reached behind her grabbing my arms. "Touch me! Now! Oh God! Do it now!"

I kissed her hard, and as I moved my fingers to her clit I thrust up into her tight perfect pussy hitting her cervix and making her cry out again. "Fuck! Yes!"

I yelled as she screamed and as our tongues continued to do battle, I grabbed one of her perky breasts and pinched her nipple. Only a handful of thrusts in and she was coming, her body stretched tightly around me as I found a rhythm in my assault on her tight orifice.

Watching the movements of my cock inside her body in the mirror was the greatest fucking aphrodisiac I'd ever fucking experienced. Every inch I took or gave back was in clear view of both of our eyes and I knew by her reactions that she was loving it just as much as me. Her body straining against me was more than I could take and I knew it was too much for her too, Veronica kept moaning and crying, the pleasure overtaking her and making her delirious. "Oh god Logan! Love you! Fuck! So good!"

Her walls convulsed and I knew it was the end for both of us when she tilted her hips pulling me inside her tighter and deeper. I spilled inside her, clutching her small breasts as she came like she'd never cum before.

Her spent body fell against mine and as my fingers ran through her hair, my lips moved over her shoulder and up her neck soothing her, caressing her. When I leaned over her she let out a satisfied sigh before taking my lips and letting me carry her from the chair to the couch where she curled up in my arms.

No words were spoken for the longest time as our breathing steadied and the events of the night fully sunk in.

And then just as I was getting worried from lack of response from her she laughed. I sat up and pulled her face to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, intrigued by her outburst.

She smiled and ran her finger down my chest before crawling into my lap and sucking on my bottom lip. "**That**. Was fun. You should have put mirrors in a long time ago. In fact we are putting them in our bedroom."

I laughed out loud and reached over slapping her ass before moving and covering her body with mine. "You can have whatever you want sugarpuss. Anything." God I'd fucking missed her, I hated it when she left, whether it be two days or two weeks it was always too much time away from her.

And she must have read my mind because she cupped my chin in her hand and kissed me lightly. "I missed you too babe. I promise that this will be my last trip, well at least for awhile."

I smiled and kissed her softly. Thank god for that, but I couldn't help but wonder… "How'd you manage that?" Travel was in her job description after all.

Veronica tilted her head and looked at me coyly. "The doctor doesn't want me flying during the pregnancy."

"Oh, well yeah that makes……Wait, **what?!"** My heart thudded with the realization and my eyes grew wide as the biggest smile I'd ever had spread across my face. "Are you serious?!"

Veronica nodded and kissed me again. "Completely."

I dove down catching her lips and moved off of her to place my hand on her belly. "God I fucking love you."

"I love you too Logan." She smiled then and moved out from under me lounging back on the couch with her legs spread and her hand resting on her belly as I continued to stare at her still svelte body. I was going to be a father. **We** were going to be parents. It's amazing how something can go from so erotic to so loving in such a short time.

When I didn't say anything else she smiled and spoke. "Now how about you call the kitchen, get me some food, get you some more alcohol and then I'll let you play with me again."

5 seconds later I was on the phone while making myself a drink at the private bar in the room and she was relaxing on the couch under my shirt, enjoying the sight of me catering to her every whim.

So really, it was like normal. I always had been all about Veronica Mars. Now it was just Veronica Mars plus 1.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review Please!**

**So this was my attempt to get back into the swing of writing LoVe. so it would be awesome if you could show me some love!**


End file.
